1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices for displaying goods adjacent stationary walls in stores, and more particularly to a display wall that includes a plurality of decorative tiles and support structure for removeably hanging the tiles adjacent the stationary wall so that the tiles can be selectively arranged and rearranged to create a custom designed display wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Goods sold in retail and wholesale stores are often displayed along stationary walls in the stores to improve the visibility of the goods to entice purchasers. To display the goods, display walls are secured to the stationary walls, and the goods are hung or placed on hangers, hooks, or shelves that are secured to the display walls.
Prior art display walls typically consist of a plurality of slat boards that are nailed or screwed side-by-side to a stationary wall in the store. The slat boards are formed of particle board or other wood material and include spaced rows of horizontally extending grooves or slots for securing hooks, hangars or shelves.
Although these slat board display walls effectively secure hangars, hooks and shelves for displaying goods, they are unattractive and thus interfere with the aesthetics of the display. Particularly, since the slat boards are premanufactured for use for all types of displays, they must include many rows of horizontal slots or grooves to allow the stores to place hangers where desired. However, since so many rows of slots are provided, many of the slots are not used for hanging goods but still remain in view to purchasers. These unused slots are undesirable for upscale retailers that spend a considerable amount of time and money to display goods in the most attractive manner possible.
A further limitation of prior art display walls is that once the slat boards are secured to the wall, they cannot be easily removed, rearranged or adjusted without the use of tools. Since it is often advantageous to frequently change the look of a display to accommodate newly arrived goods and fashions, the use of slat boards is inconvenient for many retail stores.
A final limitation of slat boards is that since they are secured directly to the surface of a stationary wall, they do not provide an open area behind the wall for running electrical wires hidden from view of consumers. Since many retail displays include electrical lights and display panels, it is necessary to run the wires along the floor in view of consumers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved display wall that overcomes the limitations of prior art slat walls.